One Summer's Evening
by alleysan
Summary: It's been a while since Lana started getting over Whitney. Will she ever? Will a certain someone help her on this particular prom night too? A bit of Clana, oneshot. Dec 2706.


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Smallville.

Background: this takes place around the time that Whitney is reported dead from the military and around the end of that year, where the event takes place.

* * *

It was a chilly evening - even for a summer evening - as I sat out on the porch, cupping my hands around a mug of hot chocolate. On most nights I would've loved to be out watching the golden horizon set on the edge of grass fields with a good book and a cup of tea. This night was different and I couldn't help but sigh and express my disappointment.

I guess it was my fault I didn't go. I just missed Whitney too much to go tonight. If I went, I would've remembered all the good times we've had at previous ones. All the laughter. Smiles. And hearing our song. It was hard enough trying to move on a day at a time. Prom would never be the same for me.

A shrilling phone rang out from within the house. It took me a second to realize that Aunt Nell was in Metropolis for a business trip and that thought made me feel more lonely on this particular evening. I rushed inside and grabbed the nearest cordless and heard a familiar voice.

"Lana, I'm here but I'm not seeing you here. I thought you were coming," piped Chloe Sullivan's voice immediately.

"Oh… I'm feeling a bit under the weather so I'm just going to take it easy tonight. It's alright, you go out and have fun, there'll be other proms," I replied, in my best sick hoarse voice that I used to practise on Aunt Nell when I was younger.

"Well. If you say so. Feel better!" Chloe huffed. You could hear her raise her eyebrow. "Well I have to go now, I promised I'd save a dance for someone," Chloe said. You could hear the smile on her face. It must've been Pete…

"Alright. Have fun Chloe!" I said, almost forgetting I was trying to sound sick.

I found myself back out, leaning on the back door. The golden sunset was still going on brilliant, but slowly fading away, inviting in a dark cool blue to takeover the sky. I settled back on the porch steps and stared at my book. I wasn't in the mood today. I watched the sunset and felt my eyelids drop as I leaned on the side beams.

_All of a sudden there was a feeling of relief, content and possibly… happiness. I was in my favourite pair of jeans and in a comfortable sweater that I was used to wearing around the home. My arms were wrapped around Whitney. I looked up and I saw him, in a tux, wearing a smile._

_"Whitney? Is it really you…" I called out in disbelief. He smiled even bigger._

_"Hey baby… I've missed you," he answered, kissing my head._

_"I've missed you like you wouldn't believe." I commented, holding him tighter._

_"You seem so down lately. What's wrong?" He asked me, holding me back a bit so he could look me in the eyes._

_"It's not the same without you. I find it just hard trying to move on." I said, knowing full-well it was just a dream. Or was it?_

_"Hey, look at me," he held my chin softly and looked at me directly. "You may be hurting but I know you're moving on. I'm so proud of you. I know it's just so hard and I want to be with you just the same. But you have to keep moving on. I'll always be with you in your soul. Always. I'll help you move on."_

_"I can barely feel myself moving on." I said, tears welling up._

_"You're a strong woman. If you can't… I can." He said. All the while, forever smiling. "I think it's time for you to go."_

_"Wait. Just let me enjoy this one more time." I called out, putting back my head on his shoulder and resting in comfort._

_He hummed our song as we continued to slow dance. I had never felt more comfortable in such a long time. More at home. I felt a little better inside._

_"Lana…"_

"Lana…"

I woke abruptly as I felt a gentle shaking on my shoulder. Was I just dreaming? I shook off the last memories of my fading dream.The sky's yellow hues were already mostly gone and the sky was filled with a rainbow gradient, followed by a cool dark blue. Could it be? I turned my head and saw Clark standing in his usual red jacket and dirt-ridden jeans, with a slight expression of worry.

I smiled faintly, knowing that it could never be Whitney. I let myself be disappointed once again. I wiped my eyes. "Hi Clark, I must've dozed off,"

"Have you been crying? What are you doing out here in just a t-shirt and jeans? It's nippy, even for summer," Clark asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Oh no no… just an effect of yawning. And I could ask you the same… What brings you over? Why aren't you at prom?"

"Besides Chloe and Pete… there's nothing much that interests me. Besides, mom and dad are away for a farmer's market in Metropolis," he chuckled softly, flashing me his pearly whites. We shared a gaze for a moment and he looked away quickly. I started to laugh and felt a tickling sensation within my nose and let a loud sneeze erupt.

"Opps, excuse me," I said.

"Ahh, it seems you've been out here for a while," said Clark, taking off his jacket and putting it around my arms.

"Oh, thanks. I feel better already." I smiled truthly. It felt warm and snug, as I slipped my arms through the sleeves.

"So… why aren't you at… the prom?" asked Clark, trying to spark a conversation. I think the awkward grin on his face was trying to not to show his curiosity.

"Oh… Just didn't feel like it I guess. It'd feel… different." I partly-fibbed. I felt more able to open up to Clark. He thought for a second, and nodded his head, guessing right. I was thankful he didn't dive further.

"Well… I'm not busy and it doesn't seem like you are… would you like to… dance? There's no reason why we shouldn't be alone tonight," He asked quietly, looking up at me.

"Dance?" I smiled, enjoying one of Clark's many surprises. Deciding it was best that I at least try and enjoy myself I nodded. "Sure. But how?"

"I always come prepared." Clark smiled back. He jogged to his truck that was located close to the porch and sat inside, playing around with something. A couple of seconds later, music poured out from the open passenger door.

"I thought your radio was broken?" I asked.

"Nah. It should – last – us –for a couple – minutes." Clark grunted, trying to adjust the dial knob.

"Good evening everybody, and thanks for tuning into 101.3 FM. For all you people staying home, here's a song for those memories, good or bad." chimed a voice, followed by a familiar bittersweet song. It was coincidently our song.

Clark reached out a hand. "May I?"

I smiled, despite being reminded of Whitney. Clark took my hand with his left and put his hand gently on my side. He looked a bit jittery but smiling nonetheless. I put my left hand on his right shoulder. It was cute in a friendish way.

"Well. I have to say. You look beautiful tonight." Clark chuckled. I laughed along.

"As do you," I smiled brightly. I felt warm. I moved my right hand along with my left down to his waist and came in close. He was a bit surprised at my sudden move but after a second, did the same. I put my head on his shoulder. This felt so familiar.

"Thank you Clark." I spoke softly, closing my eyes.

He didn't speak at first but I could feel him nodding his head and he slowly put his head on top of mine. "Anything for you, Lana."

I could feel myself break free of the mask I had hidden behind, trying to be happy when I was still upset over Whitney. I let a couple tears run down my cheek, but I could feel them releasing me of my pain. I felt a surge of relief run through me. I finally felt at ease. I think I'll always miss him but my pain was suddenly more bearable.

The radio did indeed fade out but I don't think Clark cared, and neither did I. All we did as dance. We danced slowly, remembering that song distinctly in our minds. Time went by slowly as the dark night seeped overhead and the dim light from the kitchen window near the porch shone through. We were bathed by the dim kitchen light, the twinkling stars and crescent-shaped moon and that was all we needed to keep going. I remember looking up to the sky at one point and seeing a shooting star. I closed my eyes and thanked the heavens, wanting to believe that Whitney helped me. He brought Clark to rescue me, even though he might've objected to it if he was still here.

I could finally feel myself smiling and I could feel his small smile as we continued to dance the hours away, hearing the cars coming from the direction of the school down the nearby road. I could finally feel myself recovering. I was happy again, in the arms of a man who wrapped me safe into his.


End file.
